Odordo Maximoff
was an alpaca-themed Gangler Monster of the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler who was equipped with the Trigger Machine Drill. Physical Appearance True Form: Odordo Maxioff's head is a white robotic alpaca head with orange eyes, his body has white alpaca wool with holes on it, his Gangler safe is on his belly, his grey arms and legs are robotic like, he also has white alpaca feet, his weapon is the Alpakanabo a White kanabō with a alpaca's orange mouth on the middle. Human Form: Odordo Maxioff's Human Form is average height man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a white wool long sleeved shirt and white wool hat, blue jeans, white shoes and has a brown hand bag around his shoulder. Character History He teamed up with Togeno Aves so he could get revenge on the Patrangers for killing his brother. With his help, he poisoned Keiichiro Asaka and almost defeated the rest of the Patrangers, but was defeated. Returning in a giant size, he was finally killed by his own Lupin Collection. Personality to be added Arsenal * : An Alpaca-themed kanabō and Odordo's pirmary weapon Powers and Abilities *'Human Disguise': Like every Ganglers, Odordo Maximoff have the special ability to disguise himself as a human to hunt for treasures. *'Sound Control': Odordo can throw his voice from floating clumps of white fur to confuse his opponents. Profile * Height: 195 cm (Giant:48.8 m) * Weight: 219 kg (Giant:547.5 tons) * Criminal Record: Leading a Raid on the Global Special Police Organization & indiscriminate damage * Lupin Collection: Trigger Machine Drill * Gangler Safe Location: Gut * Password Number: 4-0-4 Family *Anidara Maximoff: Older Brother Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * Animal Theme: Alpaca * Possible Prehistorical Basis: Palaeolama * Odordo (Along with his Brother) is the first Gangler Monster to be equipped with a VS Vehicle due to their status as Lupin Collection pieces (In this case, He was equipped with the Patranger's Trigger Machine Drill) ** He is also the first Gangler monster to have a Relative * Odordo's Gangler Safe Access Code (4-0-4) and the fact that his safe was empty maybe a reference to the HTTP 404 error message. * He and his brother use the same suit, just in different colors. *Odordo's first name is possibly a play on the Japanese term for "little brother" (Ototo). This fits in conjunction with his brother's name having a term used to refer to an older brother in it ('Ani'dara) *"Moff" part in Odordo and his brother's second name comes from the japanese word for something , as a reference to their alpaca theme and abilities. Appearances * Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger **''Number 14: The Fabricated Trap'' **''Number 18: Secret of the Collection'' **''Number 21: Foe or Friend, On Board or Not?'' See Also *Anidara Maximov - Odordo's older brother References TV Asahi's Page on Odordo Maximoff Category:Sentai Monsters with a Human Form Category:Gangler Monsters Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler Category:Animal-themed Villains